


Talk of Propriety

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It at it's very best was hopelessly improper, at its worse Helena's new method of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of Propriety

They should have left at seven, it's nearly half past now. That’s the last rational thought Helen has before another round of giggles leaves her gasping. She shouldn't be surprised, not with the way Helena was always teasing but this was getting to be ridiculous, Helen sprawled back against the sofa, Helena lost in the folds of her newly battered skirts. It at it's very best was hopelessly improper, at its worse Helena's new method of torture.

Helen feared for the worst.

"Helena, Helena. Stop." Helen attempts to order the other woman.

"Just a moment dear," comes Helena’s muffled reply as slender fingers danced over Helen's thigh.

"I'm ser-" Helen stops, shoving her bare hand into her mouth to stop herself from saying something obscene. Helena's lips had joined her fingers in her exploration.

Helen squirms, her feet in hard leather boots pounding clumsily against the floor.

"You're making a racket." Helena admonishes pulling back from her exploration momentarily; the curve of her neck beginning to appear from under Helen's skirts. "You wouldn't want your maid walking in on us now would you? Think of the fright she would have."

Helen flushes scarlet, her free hand groping helplessly at the back of Helena's dress as the brunette returns to her work.

Deft fingers skim the top of her stockings, toy at the garters tied just below the line of neat stitching. Helen's skin buzzes with electricity from the touch, from Helena's quiet chuckles.

For a second Helena's fingers slip higher, teasing, and Helen gasps.

“Helena, please.” There's not much use in telling Helena she can't do something, she's more stubborn, more willing to overlook social convention, than Helen is herself. It takes Helen a moment longer to give into this knowledge and even then, she still she still squirms occasionally, hissing in hopes of surprising the giggles Helena keeps causing.

"Good God, Helen." Helena grins against Helen's knee as she finally pulls away. "You're rather ticklish aren't you?"

"Devilish woman." Helen groans as Helena nips at her knee.

"Now now Helen, we can't have you swearing."

"Oh shut up." Helen glares as Helena appears grinning. "All this talk of propriety while you're under my skirts."

"I was doing you a favor." Helena smirks as she climbs to her feet and holds out a hand. "I'd hate to have you find out those new garters of yours are defective."

"Defective garters." Helen holds back a laugh at the notion. "I hardly think so."

"You never know. All those working class ruffians." Helena's stern demeanor cracks with an amused smile. "Your father would have a fit if he saw you dressed like this."

"Dressed like one of his patients. He'd hardly recognize me."

“We best be off then.” Helena winds her hand in Helen’s tugging when Helen stops to gasp at her reflection in the mirror, her hair disheveled, makeup smeared from tears of laughter. “We’ll find some dirt to rub on that pretty little face of yours and no one will be the wiser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo (begging)


End file.
